


the journey is long

by minxiebutt



Series: short writes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Reversal, BDSM, Gifts, Miscarriage, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, Stillbirth, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 17,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/minxiebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles from tumblr. prompts and spontaneous. covers first year in writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. soap

He gives her bars of soap from his personal stash. It’s harsher than the standard issue stuff, but it’s scented like lavender so she doesn’t complain. He lets her use the wash basin in his room now, in front of the fireplace, so she’s warm on these chilly winter nights.

He sits at his desk, idle before his stacks of paperwork, wholeheartedly intent on Mikasa. She’s lost most of her shame since becoming a cadet, but when she knows his eyes are on her, she burns.

The basin is just large enough for her the squat sit, knees pressed up into her chest, the water to her navel. She runs the tag over her skin to wet it, then scrubs to erase the day’s toils. When she goes to rinse the lather away, a set of long, cold fingers plunge through her hair, pulling out knots non-too-tenderly.

“Greasy.” Levi admonishes from behind her. His open palm invades her view, and she deposits the rag. He proceeds to pull her hair around, using his fingers as a comb, until her strands are squeaking.

He gives her a look over, rinsing her with the rag as he goes, and when he retreats to his desk without another interruption, she knows she is clean enough to get out.


	2. whipping

With every cut of the whip, she pulled in her chains silently, pressing her legs together and arching into the pain. He enjoyed watching her receive more than he enjoyed being in her position. She never lashed him with the depth he desired, instead teasing him with the promise of pain. However, he didn’t hold back with her.

Satisfied with her welts, he discarded the whip and approached her. Blindfolded, Mikasa tensed. She was kneeling, handcuffed wrists on a chain fastened to a beam from the ceiling, stretching her upward. The exhaustion from the whipping had caused her body to weaken, putting her in a position where she hung, deadweight, from her chains.

“Shh,” Levi soothed, pushed the red scarf from her eyes and into her hair. She gaped at him trustingly with puffy eyes, a small and content smile gracing her lips. He framed her face with both hands, grinned and began dotting kisses all over.

“Levi,” she moaned hoarsely, drawing his attention to her painful need to be let down. He moved quickly, releasing her but holding her elbows above her head. Slowly, he lowered her arms as not to hurt her unnecessarily. Mikasa’s head rolled back with an appreciative sigh, and she slumped forward until she rested limply in his arms.

“That’s my good girl,” he praised, petting her hair. She stirred only briefly, causing him to worry that he’d gone overboard tonight. “Hey, you’ve got to stay awake.”

“Mm.”

“Mikasa.”

“Levi.” She lifted her head and met his gaze, still smothered with endorphins. “Bathe me and put me to bed.”


	3. fellatio

Intimacy breeds trust in these moments.

The quiet mingles with shaky breathing as an exchange, too often socialized as a crude and immoral, is offered.

He slips his hands into her hair, not to control her movements, but caress her gently. She staggers her breathing around him, pulling him in deeply. He can feel his tip brushing past her tonsils and down, down, down. Her tongue cradles him, the piercing nestled there tickles. He can only describe Mikasa’s mouth as a wonderful blessing.

When he knows his climax is approaching, he painfully disengages her. Levi knows that the taste of his cum is something she hasn’t developed a taste for, and he won’t violate her boundaries. She looks up at him, still on her knees, hands on his belt.

“I’d like to fuck you,” he rasps, pulling his hands from her hair and smoothing them back over her neck, rubbing his thumbs over her ears.

As she leans back, he follows, until she is laying on the floor with her knees up beside her head. Levi is perpendicular, his hands wrapped around her shins, driving from a place of leverage into the warm, slick core. She graces him with soft sighs and soon she is loose enough for him to slide without friction, drenched in arousal.

“O-Oh,” she whimpers, tensing, balling her hands against the cool kitchen tiles. She orgasms silent, mouth open, her body taut, his length being simultaneously hugged and slathered with her cum, and he only lasts another stroke.

Two content sighs drift upward, laced like needlework.

He touches his forehead to hers. “So much for waiting until the six week check-up.”


	4. Rivamika Jam 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my submission from rivamika jam 2, from a prompt from Zerolr about Mikasa and kid(s) taking care of a sick Levi.

When the Ackerman home was built, giving the master bedroom a wall of windows on the south-facing side was a good idea. More than that- it was an excellent idea. Many nights, Levi had watched the swirling of the stars, and many mornings he had watched the glorious sunrise. It offered a sense of comfort, a reminder, when he woke after midnight, dreaming of a sewage-filled city in a hole in the earth, that he was not there anymore.

For all the wonderful ways this room had elevated Levi, it crushed him today. His body, racked in chills and hot flashes, shaking violently as he heaved, sought the darkness of oblivion. But instead, an endless flow of sunlight barreled in, keeping him awake.

He rolled over, once again, trying to find a comfortable space in the sheets.

“Damn these shitty windows,” Levi muttered weakly, tongue thick and sticky and foul.

“I’ll have the velvet drapes hung,” Mikasa replied, startling him. In his state of disarray, he hadn’t even sensed her arrival. He opened his eyes to see her, sitting on the edge of the bed, turned at the waist to face him. The sunlight caught the silver hairs at her temples, making it appear as if she had a half halo. “You have servants today.”

“Don’t those kids need to be at school?”

“It’s a holiday,” Mikasa said gently, smiling down at him and reaching to push his bangs back. He pushed his head into the gesture, not realizing until now that a migraine was pounding through his skull. “Let them wait on you today, they’re eager.”

The seven Ackerman girls tended to their unusual duties for the day one at a time. Laurel came in, silent as a house mouse, and hung the drapes that successfully blocked the sunlight. Next, Lily dropped of a tea tray, which Larkspur collected an hour later. Levi dozed between heaving sessions, and there remained a constant flow of fresh tea thanks to Lotus. Lavender dropped off toast and broth for lunch, and Lewisia changed the sheets while he ate. The only daughter that he didn’t see throughout the day was Lunaria.

“Where’s your oldest sister?” He asked Lotus in the early afternoon, having gotten up to wash out his mouth. The young woman, towering over him, offered a clean towel but no answer.

The next time Mikasa came to sit with him in his misery, he inquired again.

“She’s feeling sorry for herself.” Mikasa let out a slow sigh and pushed her fingers through his silver hair. “She’s coming under the weather as well.”

After another fresh pot of tea, Lunaria made her grand appearance to put away the folded laundry. Once she was done, she crawled into bed next to her father, and he held her head to his chest the way he had since she was a baby. While dozing, Levi heard the snap of a camera, and cracked an eye to see Mikasa leaning over them with her phone out.

“Too good to pass up.”

Tea came and went, and another meal of toast and broth. The heaving finally alleviated, and by nightfall, Levi found himself heavy-lidded. Mikasa took down the velvet drapes to expose the stars, then slipped into the bed, wrapping her arms around her daughter and husband.

“I’m feeling a little better,” he rasped sleepily.

“Well, then, does that mean the girls met your expectations today?”

“They’re your daughters; they always make their father proud.” Levi touched his wife’s cheek.

“Your old age has made you soft.”

“I love you.” Levi brushed his thumb over her lips and she kissed it, requiting his love.


	5. stillbirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually my drabbles are disconnected, but this one is directly related to the previous world in chapter two, albeit some time later in their lives.

She had never whipped him with the depth he desired until now; three lashes in, however, and he realized that it was a mistake. 

A month's worth of locked up anguish poured forward through her control of the whip and by the fourth cut into his shoulder blades, he wanted to scream the safe word. 

_Don't let her do this. This is unhealthy_ , he thought, skin searing. A fine sheen of sweat had already coated his entire body. He burned. Levi pulled so hard on his chains that his wrists popped in warning. _No_ , he countered. _Now I know she's_ alive. 

He should have known that she wasn't in a good place yet, but it hadn't mattered to him because she was up. She had crawled from the black hole in their bed, bathed herself, and eaten two crackers. Mikasa had spoken to him without being prodded first. Kissed his cheek. Reached for his goddamn hand! Of course he was going to give her what she asked for. 

For a month, he had worked to remove her from the abyss within her own mind. Like a torturous vice, the postpartum depression had waged war on her, removing her soul from her body and forcing Levi to care for the shell of the woman he loved. Something was different when he woke this morning. Instead of curling into herself, Mikasa had been sprawled over his legs, hugging his waist. 

_"Levi." She'd spoken first when he shifted to remove himself from the bed._

_He petted her hair, stroking her ear. The sound of her scratchy voice was melodious after tip-toeing around silence. "Yes."_

_"Will you whip me?"_

_He sat up suddenly, sliding his hand down her jaw to position her head to see her eyes. She met his gaze evenly, unwavering. "You're still healing from the birth."_

_"Then can I whip you?"_

_He didn't miss a beat. "Will that satisfy your desires?"_

The leather instrument licked his spine again, filling him with regret for agreeing to her whims. Breathing labored, he tried to relax his muscles, to find the clarity and pleasure beneath the surface. But when she struck him in the same place twice, violating safe proceeding, the session had to end. 

"Enough!" He commanded after one more. There was clattering behind him, but he didn't wait for her. He twisted out of his restraints and pushed off the blindfold. 

"I--"

"Enough," he reiterated, heavily falling on his haunches. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and he could feel her behind him, hovering, quivering. Timid arms wrapped around him, and she laid her head against the back of his neck. 

"We both are." 

The unsung words between them: "I miss our son, too."

It was destroying her. She had endured eight months, her body had changed, and now she had but a scar between her hipbones to show for it. Her breasts had filled with milk for a baby that was buried deep beneath was the earth who could not drink. Her muscles were less defined, replaced with the soft curves of motherhood. Her heart had been so overflowing with love for the life within her that when he died, Levi believed she had died with him. 

"Let me wash you up," Mikasa murmured. 

"Not yet." Levi tugged on her hands to keep her from standing. "We need to talk about him first."


	6. Hooks

She thought he looked quite pretty posed there.   
On his knees, legs spread. Waxed of all his body hair, from under his arms to his ankles. Those fine ankles, sinking into a pair of dangerously highly stilettos, bent awkwardly to accommodate his posture. His eyes fixed on the floor. Hair pushed back.

  
Mikasa really had not expected such an experienced, older submissive to answer her call. When she had explained to her mentor that she felt exercised and practiced enough in topping to take on a pet, he had immediately given her Levi’s contact information.

_  
“He’s great for a first charge.”_

  
The man she met for lunch was much different than the one kneeling before her. Where he previously commanded the airspace around him, he now pulled his presence close around his body, giving the reins of power to her feeble hold.

  
“Levi.”

  
“Yes, master?”

  
His answer stirred her belly. Hastened by her desire, she looped the fine leather collar around his neck. “We have some acquainting to do.”


	7. Aftercare

A/N: All you little under 18 babies better skip this one. You’ve been warned.

  
This snippet contains flashbacks of a BDSM play session between **two consenting adults**. Do NOT violate another human being.

\---

  
He’s holding the towel open when she exits the shower, dripping. She lets him wrap it around her, and she sighs into him, knowing he can hold her weight. Gently, he rubs the towel over her skin more for comfort than for utility.

  
“How’s your shoulder?”

_  
He delivers a harsh smack on her backside, forcing her down onto the floor with a boot to her rotary blade until she’s whimpering with each spank that rings through the air._

  
“Not so bad.” She reaches up to rub the aforementioned area. “But please don’t do that again.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Levi plants an open kiss on her forehead, squeezing her body gently.

  
_He drags her by a fist full of her raven strands, her nails biting into his wrists._

  
Mikasa takes control of the towel to dry her hair, wincing and pulling a breath through her teeth.

  
_Levi throws her down, and she eats a face full of carpet. She can hear his footfalls heavily, pounding through the room. Her body hums with anticipation and quickly flames with pain at the contact of a riding crop against the back of her neck._

  
“Were you at all afraid?” Levi takes the towel when she hands it to him. He hangs it back on its hook and follows to where she has utterly dropped onto their bed. He wrangles the comforter from beneath her and drapes it lightly over her, taking a seat on the floor next to her.

  
“No,” she exhales dreamily. Euphoria is still thick on her face, despite the occasional scowl of discomfort.

  
“Even when I–”

  
_He shoves his cock down her throat, skull fucking her roughly, refusing to let her come up for air when she gags. When she bites down on his head, he backhands her, grips her cheeks to force her mouth open, and carries on._

  
“Oh, yeah,” she agrees. “You got carried away.”

  
“What did you like the best?”

_  
His cum is still hot on her neck when he forces her onto her back, diving between her thighs with a veracious appetite and hungry mouth._

  
Levi laughs lightly, stroking her exposed ear. “What would my good little girl like for dinner?”

  
Mikasa smiles. “Pizza. And those chocolatly breadstick things.”

  
He leans in, pressing his lips to her nose. “Whatever you want.”


	8. Prompt drabble

His love for her is wrapped in the way he puts her happiness over his own desire to take her. 

He whispers it callously, dismissing her for lunch even on days the workload calls for all-hands-on-deck, and there are angry phones blaring with demands, and his own stomach is twisting in excruciating knots. 

He sings it off-tune when she gushes about their weekends away filled with heated romance, scorching his ears and deteriorating his self-preservation until he’s a fake smile plastered to a pile of ashes. 

He swears it when she’s quietly upset that another case is splashing over her long arranged plans, and she catches the lonely cab from downtown to the suburbs. 

He keeps it in as she sits, soggy-eyed with red wine, wondering why the question hasn’t been popped yet because she’s getting up there in years and maybe just maybe she wants children and they’ve been together almost eight years so what’s the hold-up? 

So it’s only right that when Erwin breaks Mikasa’s heart, Levi screams it, echoing in his head like a final trumpet call, but lets her slip out of his life like dusk and red scarves.


	9. Erurivamika prompt 1+2: pillow fight + sequel

i.

 

Rarely does she get home early enough to be alone, and goodness is that the best feeling. She does away with orderliness, knowing that one of her boys will arrive and tidy up behind her. There’s a trail of clothing that starts just inside the front door next to a discarded work bag, and the pot of gold at the end is Mikasa soaking in a tub nearly overflowing with the hottest water.

Maybe the traffic is holding them up, she thinks when she gets out of the bath. She checks the time on her phone, standing naked in their shared bedroom. It’s about dinnertime, the same time she arrives every night. How come they aren’t here by now? They’re always home before her.

Almost as if she invoked them, keys twist in the front door, and she hears two sounds. One, a deep chuckle. The other, a sharp, “Tch.”

Erwin opens the door to the bedroom, stalking over to her. He wraps his arms around her, not minding that her skin is still a little damp. Mouth meets mouth and sighs intertwine lowly. Heat creeps up from her belly. She flushes.

“I’ll be in bed,” she pulls away abruptly, pushing him off and diving beneath the pile of comforters so that only her face pokes out.

She’s so caught up in watching Erwin strip then and there that she doesn’t register Levi until a couch cushion is soaring through the air. It catches her square in the nose, but because Levi has expensive tastes, the feather pillow falls away without doing any damage.

She squeals anyway.

“Pick up all your clothes,” Levi chastises, standing over her, hands on his hips.

“I got home first. You do it.”

“We both know there’s going to be plenty to clean later tonight. A few clothes right now is not much to ask.”

“Levi, be gentle.” Erwin is bare now, crawling over the bed and settling beside her, over the covers. “I’m sure you’ll get the chance to teach her a lesson as soon as you join us.”

Mikasa’s cheeks burn. Apparently they all came home hot and bothered. Erwin shamelessly caresses her breast, waiting on Levi. She wiggles uncontrollably.

“It’ll be both of your heads,” Levi grumpily stomps through the pile of discarded fabric from Erwin. He disappears into the bathroom and shuts the door loudly.

“Spoiled sport,” Erwin chortles, shifting up to kiss Mikasa again. She moans needily, hips jutting of their own accord. He tosses back the covers, and rather impatiently, he is sliding between her legs. When he doesn’t immediately claim her, she lets out a frustrated pout.

“Babe,” she whines, clawing at his sides gently. He doesn’t stop kissing her all the way, stoking the fires within her. That is, until the second assault-by-pillow lands their way.  
In one slash, Erwin takes a hit, and from the opposite direction, so does Mikasa.

“Levi!” She shrieks, reaching behind her and grabbing one of the firmer bed pillows from beneath her head. She swings it wildly, making contact with Erwin instead. It doesn’t take long before there are three pillows involved, each a different target, whirling in a fierce but harmless battle.

Mikasa has crawled from under the safety of the bedspreads when theres a resounding slap followed by a delayed stinging on her ass. She cocks her head to see Levi standing there (naked), awfully proud of himself, before he stuffs his feathery pillow into her face, knocking her down on her belly on the bed. She can feel his weight on her, and she doesn’t mind, laughing without restraint.

“Erwin, what do we do when Mikasa doesn’t want to clean up after herself?”

“You left a pile of clothing, too!” she accuses at the blonde man, hoping that he will take her side. Her outburst earns her another smack on the ass.

Erwin smirks, ruffling Mikasa’s knotted hair. “I think we turn her into a sandwich and gobble her up.”

 

ii.

 

“I’ll let you deal with her for now,” Erwin decides, retreating to the loveseat under the window on the far side of the room. He likes a good show, and he can feel Levi’s unraveling self-restraint in the air.

  
“Now, Mikasa,” Levi whispers, leaning in close to her ear. He’s still pinning her with his naked weight, thickening cock hot on her thighs, his hands groping the fleshiness of her hips. “What do you say when I tell you to pick up your clothes?”

  
“Mmm,” she pushes her ass into him, “I still don’t want to.”

  
His fingers dig in, and she moans, spreading her legs, wanton. Sometimes, Levi is still taken aback by how unabashed she can be in her pursuit of pleasure.

  
“Levi,” leaves her mouth on a shaky breath, and she peeks at him over her shoulder.

  
One more playful slap on her ass and then he’s positioning his right hand over her shoulder, shifting to hold his weight. He trails his left hand forward around her body, over her hipbone, and down through the tufts of her pubic hair to settle between her wet folds. She gasps, bucking at the touch.

  
“Yes!” She hisses at his stroking. He runs his tongue up her spine, relishing the shiver that wracks her. “Fuck me, daddy!”

  
In his peripherals, he can tell that Erwin is watching intently. Good. Mikasa never disappoints.

  
She loves the extra friction when he penetrates her before she’s dripping wet, so he does just that, eliciting heavy, open-mouthed panting. She raises her shoulders just a little, then arches her back sharply, giving him better access since he’s on his knees. He returns his hands to her hipbones, pulling her flush against him at the same time that he rams in fully.

  
She moans again, loudly, squeezing around his cock.

  
“You’re such a whore,” Levi chides between strokes, absolutely loving her openness of showing pleasure. There’s no coy facade, no shyness, or guessing what she likes and dislikes. It’s all there in the open.

  
She cums, gushing around him, his name a guttural curse on her lips. It doesn’t take long for him to climax, pulling out and spilling onto the sheets. She rolls herself over, grabbing his right hand and laying it over her opening.

  
“Finger me,” she demands, pushing her pelvis up for him.

  
“Tch.”

Erwin, long forgotten, clears his throat, rises from the love seat, and makes his way to the bed. Levi moves away, excusing himself for a shower, allowing the larger man to replace him between Mikasa’s legs.

  
“My turn.”


	10. Undress: 1 + 2

1.

It wasn’t that she had never seen a naked man’s body—Mikasa had never gotten to study or gaze with admiration.

  
There had been those flashes of nudity, whether in her training years or as a new cadet, that acquainted her with the brief sight. But teenage boys’ bodies are inferior to the gloriously adult captain she could gorge herself on now.

  
Clad in a whispery, well-worn nightgown, safely tucked in bed, she watched Levi undress, just as meticulous as when he donned clothing. Boots, neatly side-by-side, adjacent to her own, by the door. Jackets hanging on coatrack, a red scarf looped through the collar on one, cravat on the other. On the desk, her stack of clothing is awaiting its nightly companion to be folded neatly.

  
But Levi is occupied with stretching out his sore muscles. He faces her, fully aware of her starved ogling. His arms are over his head, pulling his torso over an arched back, the object of her lustful scrutiny nestled between his legs. She loves the way his thick hair starts at his navel, trailing down and dusting onto the upper inside of his thighs like cushioning. His testicles and cock are loose in the sweltering room—or maybe it’s Mikasa’s own rapid heartbeat and flushing. She has to avert her eyes.

  
She can hear him chuckle.

 

2.

She’s most insecure about her breasts. They’re oddly large on her meanly muscular frame, resting against her chest. All the other girls have cherry sized mounds, unaffectedly perky, small enough to look male with bindings in place. Using the girl’s washroom always left her with a cloud of inadequacy, so she is thankful that she can bathe in Levi’s room when she needs to. 

Mikasa slips a nightshirt over her head before she takes off her bra. It’s a practice she’s done as long as she can remember having breasts. They grew in during her training years in a matter of months, leaving her more endowed than anyone else her age. And while no one said anything to her about it, their gazes told her everything she needed to know. 

She looks over her shoulder to see Levi has taken a break in his paperwork to check the cast iron kettle sitting in the coals of his fireplace. She pushes the military trousers down her legs and then step out of them, folding them on the table and then working to neatly fold her blouse and scarf. She leaves on her socks to protect her feet from the freezing floorboards and Levi from her cold toes. 

“Don’t hide them,” Levi says, startling her by wrapping his arms around her from behind and cupping her breasts. “I know… how you feel. But… I like them.”

She keeps quiet.

 

 


	11. Prompt Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartender Levi flirts with waitress Mikasa

“You have a very steady hand,” he purrs, leaning over elbows on the bar toward her. “And a nice walk.”

She gathers the tray of delicate shots with a sideways smile, and leaves silently nonetheless. 

In just sixty seconds, she’s back, in need of another round of a dozen little glasses of tequila. “Please. She’s getting married tomorrow, and feeling very entitled.”

“Only because you’re so cute.” He finishes the current mixing, then completes her order priority before going back down in the queue of previously placed drink requests. 

“I owe you.” She swoops away again, wide hips swaying over feet that followed an invisible straight line. 

“For you, my queen, anything.” He knows she heard him, because she tips her gaze in his direction momentarily before turning a corner. 

He’s glad he can hide behind a counter, ‘cause gods does he have a brewing erection. 

When the night is over, brides-to-be sobbing over cold feet gone, first dates successful and unsuccessful dispersed, long married couples fighting silently with sharps words like, “tastes better than your cooking” decamped, Levi crawls into his car, followed closely by Mikasa. 

“I said I owed you,” she whispered, descending on his mouth greedily.

“Or was it my way with words?” He quipped, pulling back only a moment, hands cupping her shoulders.

“I won’t say it didn’t help,” she replied, reaching up to play with the band on his left ring finger.


	12. Undress 0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikasa's amenorrhea makes conception impossible.

It’s three years as a civilians before she bleeds. 

A life of less training, bringing a soft roundness to coat those mean muscles, consistent meals to fill in her curves, adequate sleep to lift the sagging under her eyes. 

Dark melancholy settled over her at dinner. A weary depression that swam thick in her chest and heaved inferiority. Like dead fish washed to shore: useless. 

So he collected her plate and cleaned the kitchen while she sunk into their bed like ten-thousand stones. 

He gathered her in his arms, midnight sullen, pressing his knee between her thighs and rising. Her baby fever burns her brain into frenzy, insatiable, without logic. But the sex has since diminished in her infertile state, and with it the fever takes control. 

But there at the top of her thighs is something wet, warm, and sticky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise period!


	13. Prompt: Eruri charms Mikasa

It’s too early to be drinking on a Tuesday evening, but here Mikasa sits, alone at a downtown tapas bar, two margaritas in while the clock reads a modest 1819. She’s already polished off a plate of fancy little scallop bites. She has no interest in counting calories tonight– she’s not even planning a punishing gym routine to atone for the dietary sins she has her sights set on. 

The bell on the restaurant’s door tolls as she signals the bartender, and puts in an order for the steak and lobster plate, as well as another pomegranate margarita. 

“You’re going to be here a while, aren’t you?” the bartender inquires.

“Longer than you’ll like, I’m sure,” she answers. There’s no shame in a true statement, but somehow she feels a tinge of embarrassment. 

Suddenly, a dark little brooding man takes up residence on the stool to her right and before she can kindly tell him to leave some fucking space, a much larger, blond man settles on her left side. 

It’s the old married couple from the firm that rivals her own; Erwin and Levi Smith, family law experts. The two vile reasons she’s here to condemn herself into a stupor– to drink away the consuming guilt that a father lost custody of his child.

Mikasa leans back on her stool, uncomfortable but not threatened. She’s in public. She kicks asses down city blocks no problems. Bring it. “Do you fucking mind?”

“Well,” the blond man sighs, “You heard her.”

Levi scoffed, but relented and put a stool between himself and Mikasa.

“Thank you,” she said pointedly, then turned an expectant gaze on Erwin, who followed suit. A length silence bred in the air, the only sound a glass clink as her margarita came to fruition.

When Erwin spoke next, he addressed the bartender, who had watched the tense exchange with a passive interest. 

“Add Ms. Ackerman’s tab to my own, Connie.”

“No,” Mikasa insisted, directly at Connie, who had already started tapping away at the computer screen in the corner by the door to the kitchen. She downed the icy cocktail in a few gulps, then held it up. “That won’t be necessary. Another please. Extra shot of tequila.”

“Ambitious.” Levi. She ignored him. 

“Come to rub salt in my wounded ego?” She sneered.

“How unprofessional to mix business and pleasure,” Erwin retorted. “You should leave work in the office. Preferably, our office as one of our associates.”

It riled her up, but she let her feathers bristles without taking the bait.

“I suppose all the best lawyers have that problem,” Levi chimed in, leaning onto the bar to address Erwin, looking right past Mikasa. She kept her vision pinned on Connie instead as he made her drink. 

“You had that problem,” Erwin agreed. “And look where you are now. Requested by name in more cases than you can handle.”

“The young and passionate simply need a guiding light. An experienced figure to look up to.” Levi glared into the side of her head. “Only a prideful brat would turn down the opportunity.”

Connie set down her double-shot margarita and in a few seconds, she returned the empty glass. The chill settled in her skull and she grimaced, concentrating on the pain, glad for the break in focus. She could feel alcohol pouring into her bloodstream much too quickly, and she decided that it would be best to wait until after another plate of food. Now to clear the room of imbeciles. 

“Look,” she spat, laying her hands on the oak of the bar, looking between both men. “This case was important to me, and I would very much appreciate some time alone.”

“One-hundred seventy-five a year, thirty days paid vacation,” Erwin said, spreading his hands in an offering gesture. “Work for us, you’ll never see another client lose their children.”

“Ten years, and you’ll be able to afford a charity practice of taking on low-income cases. Isn’t that what you really want?” Levi slid from his seat but didn’t approach. 

“Don’t act like you know what I really want. My answer is the same as always.”

Levi sighed and looked her straight in the eye. “Then I guess we will just have to keep up the pursuit.”  
—–

 

A/N: does a job offer count as charming? :)


	14. Prompt: Mikasa proposes threesome

Mikasa preferred to grocery shop with them because they had a car, and a mode a transportation where you arrive home before your ice cream melts is always the better choice. 

However, they’re very efficient in their shopping (list in order by aisle!) whereas she’s more of a creature of habit shopper. She usually scurries off on her own and meets them at the car. Levi would no doubt find her style of shopping very irritating anyway. 

This morning, instead, she is following them like a homeless mutt shown kindness. 

“Hey, can I have you guys over for dinner?” She had petitioned nervously in the short ride through the skyscrapers of condos. 

Levi, who had been driving, cast a sideways glance at a now broadly smiling Erwin. 

“Actually, I love hosting and I hardly get the chance,” the blonde man explained. “How about we have you over?”

“Oh!” She had sighed, feeling her plan slip through her fingers. 

So, now she trails them through the aisles with her lonely handcart of items. 

“Do you have women over often?” She asks, feeling heat creeping up her neck. The two men are picking out peppers, and at first she thinks she was too quiet. 

“Not often enough,” she hears Levi admit, seeking her eye contact. She turns away after a split-second. “It’ll be a nice change.”

Oh no, she thought frantically, he knows what I want to ask! 

“I’m afraid Levi wants me all to himself,” Erwin said.   
Her expression fell, and she played it off as interest in a stack on tomatoes. She doesn’t speak until they’re at choosing packages of premade sausage. “You guys have been together almost ten years, don’t you ever need to spice things up?”

She’s expecting Levi to answer again, but she melts under Erwin’s direct gaze. “Whatever you’re avoiding, say it. You’ve been clammed-up and red faced all morning.”

Caught in the headlights of his stare, she froze. 

“I can assure you, Ms Ackerman,” Erwin’s deep voice soothes lowly, “that the answer is yes.”


	15. Prompt: college

Here it is; another soggy Friday evening, well past the time she would like to be home, unwinding. Instead, she’s turning the handle to Mr.– no, Dr. Smith’s office, as part of their unusual agreement. Every week, she can sift through her brother’s subpar assignments and pick out one to redo for higher marks. Mikasa usually chooses the heaviest of the pile, which means she needs an excuse as to why she didn’t come home before breakfast on Saturday.

It’s easy enough. She’s twenty-one on a college campus. There have been weeks where she is so flustered by Eren’s uncaring that, while he eyes her suspiciously over his cereal, she wants to scream, “I’m humiliating myself so you can pass Calculus!”

She never does. She’d rather let him think she’s immoral than reveal her secret. 

Her agreement with Erwin Smith is borderline report worthy. Maybe, she thinks, after she and Eren are safely graduated, she will turn Erwin in to his superiors. She can’t possibly be the only student he gives special privileges to. 

Mikasa slips into the office, surprised to lay eyes on Levi, Erwin’s senior TA and her boyfriend. She freezes. 

Erwin looks up at her from his laptop and smiles, spreading a hand toward a folder at the corner of his desk. Eren’s folder. “There was only a quiz. You should be able to get it done quickly.”

For three seconds, she glances rapidly between the two men. Levi is hunched over with a grading rubric, ignoring her in a forceful fashion, meanwhile Erwin is fixed only on her, expectantly. With a dozen, slow steps, she reaches the corner of the desk and swoops up the folder before quickly retreating. She sits with her back against the wall beside the door since Levi is in her usual spot.

The whole time she reworks Eren’s miserable attempt at a quiz, she is thanking Maria that she doesn’t have to wear that skimpy costume while improving her brother’s grades.   
In five minutes, she scrambles to her feet and returns the quiz, bowing her head slightly and all but sprinting out of the room. She’s almost out of the math building when she hears her name hissed further back in the direction she came.

She spins, defensive, but it’s only Levi marching her way.

“Mikasa,” he says quietly, reaching out to grab her hand, lacing their cold fingers. “Why didn’t you tell me?”


	16. 26:41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As in Matthew 26:41

She comes to him, a sinner seeking the guidance of a righteous man, and instead she is spread like a lamb over the altar. Satan himself could not disguise a wolf so deceptively; he must be proud to have sent such a successful stumbling block wrapped in white.

  
“There’s no doubt I’ll have you writhing like hell fire is consuming you.”

  
He drenches her in consensual violence until she’s gorged and sated like a pig for slaughter. His hand tight on her throat while she orgasms and he thrusts relentlessly. The lashings that welt her skin, from the blades of her shoulders to the backs of her knees. She’ll be bruised for a week where he’s bound her to the pulpit too tightly.

  
Perhaps this is her sense of atonement for some dastardly deed, even if it pleasures her. She craves his tongue dancing on derogatory profanities, demanding and demeaning. When he whispers against her mouth, she spasms with shaky breaths. He dips down to bite and she surrenders to his piercing canines. He’ll shred her skin and expose her bones.

  
“Show me that you remember what I taught that mouth to do.”

  
There’s wickedness and sin thriving in her blood like a rampant infection. She should have him exorcise her. Have him dive between her legs again and say a prayer for the deliverance of her soul (that God have mercy on her soul for leading him to desecrate this holy place). He trespasses the commandment of the Lord and spills his seed down her throat to their mutual satisfaction.

_  
“Watch and pray so that you will not fall into temptation. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak.”_

  
“Bless you, my child.” He crosses her, presses the wafer to her tongue, and offers the chalice of wine. He witnesses the spirit of gluttony within her as she greedily drinks up every last drop. To chase away the demon, he runs his tongue over the seam of her mouth.

  
Afterward, she sits at his feet and reads to him of Mary Magdalene washing her savior’s heels with her hair, and he strokes his thumb along the nape of her neck.


	17. Motorcycle prompt

“Here? Now?” Levi stared up at her as she slid between him and the handlebars, her hands gripping his shoulders.

“Yeah,” she breathed. Mikasa hooked her legs around his, bringing their hips to touch and shifting into his lap. His hands cupped her ass, in both support and foreplay.

“Can I at least shut the garage door?”

She shook her head, descending onto his mouth and grinding her pelvis against his. When she pulled away, a glistening rope of saliva extended from her to him. “If the neighbors want to watch, they'll have to really look hard.”

It was after dark, the garage light was off, and the moon was a thin crescent in the sky. Perhaps he could concede.

Mikasa licked his jaw, pressing her palm along the front seam of his jeans. He pushed against her, welcoming the pressure with a strangled sigh. A slip of his finger beneath her miniskirt and he met naked flesh. Panty-less and shaved. His cock jumped to attention.

She gasped, delicate, baring down on the digit exploring her entrance and whining when he withdrew it. Scooting higher on him, she brought her cunt down along the hard ridge under his fly, leaving a damp trail in the fabric. Once, twice, thrice, each accompanied by a moan deeper than the last. She didn't close her eyes or look away, instead focusing on him as she pleasured herself. Levi could see that fog coming over her, the cloud of ecstasy she was chasing. God, how horny must she be to be on the brink of orgasm already?

Too close, apparently. On her seventh thrust, she stilled, tense from head to toe, looking into his eyes but not seeing him. Nails punctured his skin through his shirt, drawing a growl up from his chest.

Painstaking slowly, she relaxed against him, her forehead to his chin.

“Mmm,” she finally moaned, hands weak where she still held onto him.

He moved his hands from her ass to unzip his jeans. “That's just the beginning.”


	18. Prom prompt

Mikasa rarely actually sees him walking in the corridors, but she knows when he's near. He's almost always engulfed in a desperate, wanna-be harem; beautiful girls preened to perfection begging for a sliver of his attention (throughout all this, look on his face spells boredom, so she assumes he's disinterested). 

At first, she found it funny. That small guy being trailed by girls taller than him, some by nearly a head. Did they think he needed protecting? Mikasa’s on the swim team with him and he holds more than half a dozen of the school's records in that field. She's seen him cut through water like a walk in the park. Did they think he needed protecting, or did they think he needed protecting from non-harem approved glances?

It was funny, until more and more of those airheads camped out in the bleachers during swim practice. That was distracting. She wouldn't take it personal if Levi hadn't brought their attention to her by showing off their friendship. The last thing she wanted was to hear herself being mocked, especially by anyone who needed the definition of “dissertation.” But that's what happened. They sat in the bleachers, whispering purposefully loudly, “.... dont know why, either. She's got all those gross muscles.”

Levi wasn't even the most popular guy at school, being only a junior. That title was held by some Adonis senior or another with bushy eyebrows that she couldn't bother to learn the name of. If she referred to him as “the quarterback”, everyone knew who she was alluding to anyway, so why bother. But she sees that boy all the time, and he's got nary a disciple, let alone a trail of smitten puppies. And he’s much cuter than grumpy little Levi. 

She's shoulders-deep in her locker when a large hand grasps her locker door in her peripherals. Annoyed that someone would encroach, she swallowed a growl and continued digging for that blasted syllabus. It's not that she was excessively messy. It's that finals were approaching, and something about that week frayed her nerves and stole her focus. 

“Dang it,” she breathed, unable to find the guide to her chemistry course. All the final exam main points were outlined in that missing syllabus. Mikasa jerked her locker door from the offending hand and without looking to see who could want her attention, stalked off in the direction of the sciences corridor, but she didn't get very far. 

“Oi, Mikasa.”

“What?” She snapped, turning, and then softening her tone when she realized he was alone in the crowded hallway. “Yes, Levi?”

“Go to prom with me?”

“No.” She stares at him, expression just as stoic and reserved as his. Mikasa doesn't fumble for an excuse, instead letting the decline weigh the air with its simplicity. The warning bell rung. She left. 

Economics class was filled with envious snarls. “Why would he ask her, y’know? Look at her. Like, ‘show some care to your appearance’. Oh my god, that's so gross.”

So was chemistry. 

And literature. 

At lunch, she found some refuge in the cafeteria, surrounded by freshmen who were required to remain on campus during school hours. No one bothered her. 

“Why not?”

Almost no one bothered her. She looked up from her notebook to see Levi had taken a seat at the table across from her. “‘Why not’ what?”

“Prom.”

“The faculty might think it's a good idea to party at the end of finals week, but I don't.” She shut her notebook after catching his gaze on it. “Is there anything else you want to ask me? I'm busy.”

“If not to prom, then will you go out with me.”

“No, Levi. I don't go out. It's not my thing. I don't want to go to a dance with you and I don't want to go anywhere.” She reopened her notebook and flipped to a fresh page. “Besides, I'm about to graduate and you have one more year.”

“Mikasa--”

“I'm. Busy.” 

She made it through the rest of the day, Levi’s jealous harem having less and less affect on her. At the end of the day, she emptied the contents of her locker into her backpack, still determined to find that syllabus. It was a long walk home, not including the stop she made at the corner store. At the gate of her neighborhood, she waves to the guard and finishes the lonely trek. 

Her parents car is still absent, will be for a few more days. 

Mikasa’s mind feels fried in preparation for Monday. It's so overwhelming that instead of studying, she settles deep into the couch cushions and a Netflix binge. 

Time has no meaning, and she doesn't even realize she's in a dark house and it's well into the night until the doorbell rings. Joints pop as she heaves herself up, flicking on lights on the way to the front door. 

It's Levi, toting a pizza box half his size. “Can I come in?”

For a minute, she considers slamming the door, but relents, and ushers him to her self-imposed living room prison. 

“That rough?”

Mikasa shrugs and plops back down into the couch, closer to an end now than the middle. Levi sits at the other end, the pizza between them. 

He doesn't ask anything else, and she doesn't offer, and they sit in silence amidst chewing and NCIS. It's Friday, so she's not worried when she spies that it's two a.m., and he's only just now getting ready to leave. 

“Thanks,” she says, holding her hand out for his. He lets her have it. “Can we do this next Friday instead of prom?”

The corner of his mouth lifts. “Yeah.”

“Well, if this can be your idea of going out, I guess that wouldn't be too bad.”


	19. Demon/vampire prompt

She's sating herself on her latest victim when she feels the air shiver around her. A blizzardous breeze wraps itself around her neck, flows through her short hair, and rushes down her spine.

"Levi." Mikasa doesn't look up to greet him, knowing that if she does, blood will streak down her chin, and she doesn't want to mar her appearance. Not in front of him.

That breeze continues to traverse her body like a wandering lover's hand. It's an apt description, she decides. Once the air stills again, a deep gravel voice says, "Won't you be an equally tasty treat."

When she dips down to the unconscious body for another suck of blood, she lifts her rear and shakes it. Mocking him. Because he is bodiless and soulless and can only possess. He fits his essence into nature, into the living, or the dead.

So now he possesses the wind, rushing it over her body and cutting her.

Mikasa rises, careful to lick the blood from her lips and leaves her victim there. They'll come to in an hour or so, with no memory of themselves or their life.

She wants to go home, to the place where holy books keep Levi at bay. But home is too far and he's like a headwind. She doesn't ask what he wants because the answer never changes: he wants her.

Levi wants her to become his host. He can jump from human to human, chased away by an exorcism on occasion, other times leaving for boredom, but he cannot enter her without permission. Her darkness is more powerful than his. She is a cherished slave to Satan, but Levi is an underling and not worth the crumbs from the table.

He's not fading and he can't die, so he does not need her. Only wants her. She's avoided his desires for ten thousand years, sometimes losing him for a century before he comes badgering back. But ten thousand years is a long time, and most of her friends were burned at the stake, so in her weakness she often considers his twisted companionship.

With finding victims becoming harder, she fantasizes about an altruistic turn. That she could host him, if in exchange he would possess a victim and come to her so she could survive on more than the bare minimum of sustenance.

Mikasa is almost home. The bell tower of her condemned church is in sight between the thinning trees of the forest. She picks up the pace.

Levi’s wind abandons her and is replaced by the apparition of a man. The way he looks as a demon in Hell. The way he looks anytime he appears to her.

“Mikasa,” he says, reaching out to touch her only for his cold visual of a hand to wisp into smoke at the contact. “Did you enjoy my present?”

She raises an eyebrow and he chuckles.

“Why else do you think that boy was wandering through these woods?”

“You?”

He nods. “I've been following you for a week now. You looked hungry.”

“I'm always hungry,” she snapped, trudging forward through him. Her home was close now. She could escape him.

“You don't have to be.”

She didn't stop.

He continued, “You're smart. I know you've thought of it. I can bring bodies for you. And I can take those bodies back to their homes when you're done. No more police dogs roving the area every time a person goes missing for a few days.”

She's almost at the steps when Levi shouts, “They're going to find you like this!”

Pausing, she looks over her shoulder. His apparition is right behind her. “So? Maybe I've had a long life and I'm ready to go back to Hell.”

“That's not what happens. These humans don't burn vampires at the stake anymore. They will dissect you and torture you and you won't die.”

“How do you know this?”

“My host… after the World War… They took him.” He was quiet, but not distraught. Ten years has dulled the pain, she guesses.

“If I take you in, will you be able to come in here?” She makes another move and climbs the first step of the stairs. Levi is watching her, too reserved for her to know what he's thinking. But she can guess that he knows how appetizing his promise sounds in her ears.

“Yes. But only while I'm inside you. I can't be on my own in there.”

“Huh.” Mikasa looks at the heavy doors on broken hinges and climbs back down until she's standing before Levi. It's about time she gave in. “Alright. But keep good on your word to feed me.”

Levi smirks, and his apparition moves until it evaporates. At first it tickles, but suddenly she finds herself staggering, stumbling back until she's falling into the steps of the church. Her body feels numb, like a dream where you have no control of your limbs. He's not latching onto her, she realizes belated. He's also possessing her.

“Just ate and still so weak,” she can hear herself say, can feel her mouth around the words. Levi’s wiggling into her skin like a sweater. She wants to shiver at the sensation of ice coating her nerves. “I should bring you another sacrifice tonight.”

She scrambles to gather some power over her own body, to even share the control with Levi, but he is firmly in place. Her senses are intact: she can hear, see, smell, taste, and feel. But it's now a one-way channel.

“I can hear your thoughts,” he uses her to say. “So weak. You'd be able to fight me off better had you been taking care of yourself.”

Levi! Give me my body back!

“Tch. Be grateful. I've already promised you another meal.” Her hands pat her stomach and slide down to finger the hip bones peaking from her shirt. “I'll feed you every night for a month.”

One hand skates down and brushes the skin under her jeans. “And other things.”

I only want to eat. Even as she thought it, she felt her body reacting to her touch.

“Are you sure?” The hand under Levi’s order gives a crude sweep over her sex.

Yes! I'm sure! She lied. The thought of him using her for pleasure felt… arousing.

“When's the last time you orgasmed?”

You tell me; you've been trailing me. Her face would've burned at the thought that he may have been watching as she seduced a victim to fill two needs in one.

“I'm dying to feel one from a woman.” Levi has her other hand joining the first. Her body is still thrown over the steps, and her knees come apart. “They are divine to watch.”

Please… She wants to ask him to stop, but the thought of coming by him is much more tempting. Be gentle.

“I saw you slay Romans by the dozens. There's nothing gentle about you.” Levi uses her hands to rubs the outer lips of her core, then dips two fingers inside, igniting both of them with a spark. A simultaneous gasp followed by a low growl.

Use her well, he does.

She's so relaxed and spent that she doesn't even remember when he leaves her body. She doesn't remember him leaving at all, and she's awoken by a strange voice in the early daylight hours.

Mikasa jolts, looking up in panic only to see Levi’s form standing over an unconscious man.

“Eat up.”


	20. One night with the Prof prompt

Fuck.

Mikasa sprints across campus, cursing herself for forgetting to charge her phone when she got back to her apartment. It's the first class on the first day of the semester and fuck, she's late.

She skids to a halt, collecting herself in front of the heavy mahogany door. Having had no time to shower, not only is she wearing someone else’s shirt, she's wearing the scent of their dirty deeds from the night before.

Grab a seat in the back quickly, she tells herself. Slip in, move fast, find the abandoned corner. In the back of the lecture hall like that, she would risk being unable to hear, but that was so much better than making an awful first impression on her classmates. She's already old enough to have a Master’s degree, but here she is, a humble freshmen, restarting her life.

There's a neon pink 1980’s scrunchie on her wrist, but fuck it, these fresh faced kids are already gonna think she's old, so go for gold. Mikasa pulls her hair into a messy bun on the very top of her head, smoothies her hands over the wrinkled dress shirt and pajama shorts, straightens her bag, and opens the door.

And fucking freezes.

What should have been a quick entrance is now a showdown of stares. She's got her eyes on the professor. He's got his eyes on her. So does the rest of the class. Fuck. But the opinion of her new classmates means even less to her now that she is reintroduced to the owner of the shirt she’s wearing.

_He was eye-fucking her something naughty so she took it upon herself to make the first move. She was tired of being the people pleaser, of being the good girl. She was ready to take what she wanted. Mikasa had only one sexual partner in her whole life, and the thought of sleeping with a stranger elicited thrill in her gut._

Mikasa realizes belatedly that he's gone back to his lesson, his back to her. The rest of the eyes are on the diagram he's drawing on the whiteboard. Head down, she slithers as planned to the empty part of the hall.

_Levi took the initiative and they arrived at his place via cab. She tiptoed, her expensive stilettos in one hand, her other hand gripping her new partner’s elbow for balance. Over the course of the last few hours dancing, she shed layers of clothing, and those had vanished into the void. But the alcohol heavy in her blood served as a vaccine to the cold night air._

Flipping through the textbook, she finds the section he's elaborating on, but all she can hear is last night’s sounds of pleasure.

_There was not much of her to undress, and he didn't make a show of it, tossing her down onto the couch clad in nothing but her bra. Levi was in as much of a hurry as she was, and soon he pushed on a condom and acquainted with her on an intimate level._

Mikasa crosses her legs tightly. She copies down the diagram, making an annotation in her textbook (might as well keep it, the resell value was shit). God, she needed to focus. She was in the nursing program, anthropology was a requirement. She has to pass it.

_Levi went slow and thorough, brought her legs up high around his back, instructed her to hook her ankles. He was well endowed for someone so short, brushing her in all the right places._

She wishes she had her phone available to record the audio of the lecture. In no way is she paying attention. Later tonight, she will have to reread and hope he's not giving points that aren't in the text.

_After he fucked her in the couch, he took her to his bed. Oh, his bed…. It was so soft, and he was going to plough her into the mattress. She already felt so loose, so pliant under his instruction._

Mikasa bangs her head down on her desk, trying the banish the memory and the lingering sensation of riding him fast and hard until she unraveled and pooled over him limp. Why can't she just feel shame like a normal person and stop reliving their lewd activities?

_After he ripped off the fourth condom of the night, he abandoned all semblance of decency and went down on her until she dug her nails into his scalp._

Everyone starts shuffling and leaving, so she hurriedly throws her crap back together and flies down the stairs of the lecture hall. Levi is at the doorway, his eyes on her, and she knows she won't be leaving yet.

Professor Ackerman stops her with a hand on her wrist. He pulls her close, and rolls up the left sleeve.

“ _I called you a cab. Will you make it home okay, or should I accompany you?” Levi was buttoning his shirt on her, since she came with only a tank top, having lost her sweater back at the club._

_“I'll be okay. Do you have a marker?”_

_He looked confused, but went to retrieve one and came back with a purple sharpie. “Yeah?”_

_She bared her left forearm. “Give me your number. I'll call you after I wash your shirt.”_

Levi inspects the unwashed, mostly-intact writing with a smirk at her appearance. “Still gonna call me?”

 

 


	21. prompts: erurivamika

She doesn't always need their affirmation, but there are times when a stranger’s words will affect her more than she wants. 

 

The trio usually limits their affections in public, but even then there are confused glances. For the most part, those with any decency turn their gaze from what they don't understand and continue with their lives, uninterested. 

 

But there is the occasion that someone who does not comprehend is too nosy to leave them alone. 

 

“What a pretty girl,” a woman compliments Mikasa, then drops her bait, nodding toward Levi Ackerman, who stands with little space between himself and his two partners. “And such a handsome brother.”

 

Mikasa Ackerman doesn't shift, and says with confidence, “Oh, no, he's my husband.”

 

That may have been the end of it had Erwin Smith not been standing there with his arm around her shoulders. He's watching, slow to jump to Mikasa’s defense when he knows she can handle a situation. He's seen her at this before. They've all taken their turns defending their relationship, even when they don't owe anyone an explanation. 

 

The woman is visibly taken aback, eyes darting rapidly around the three of them, so Mikasa clarifies firmly, “They  _ both are.”  _

 

In the shade of the awning of the food truck, it's silent for the space of several moments. Other overhearing park patrons shrug it off, minding their own business while they wait for their orders. 

 

Even after Mikasa turns her attention away, Erwin continues to watch the woman. He can see gears turning in her head, her slackened jaw retightening with anger. 

 

_ Don't,  _ he wills.

 

“That is so vulgar! You’re nothing more than a whore!”

 

_ Goddamit _ . 

 

Erwin feels the girl under his arm tense, watches her skin steel over like a protective shell, but the wound is already inflicted. He can see that furrow in his wife’s brow, the set of her jaw with the raising of her head in pride. 

 

“Ma’am,” one of the employees from the truck leans down, “I'm going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

“This is public property, I have rights!” She snaps. She's got fists balled at her sides as if Mikasa’s choice of two husbands is the equivalent of some horrid crime. “I don't have to leave.”

 

“Ma’am, you're acting hostile toward another customer, and I have reason to believe you'll do her harm.” The employee points to a figure in the distance. “You can leave of your own will or I can have an authority remove you.”

 

The woman huffs and waddles away, looking over her shoulder every few steps, as if Mikasa will suddenly make a decision to change based on her hateful words. 

 

Erwin pulls her in tight against him, and Levi chooses to join on her open side, looping his arm around her waist. She's sandwiched between them in a show of ownership. 

 

“I'm okay,” she says, unconvincingly, and lays her head on the shoulder of the tall blonde. Erwin presses his nose and mouth into the top of her head, marking his territory. Outwardly, she does look unaffected, but the two men can feel the irritation radiating. 

 

To keep from patronizing her, they continue with the afternoon as planned, taking a leisurely stroll through the park with tacos in hand. Afterward, on the train, Mikasa pulls out her phone and taps harshly with her nails instead of the pads of her thumbs. She says it's no big deal, but both men know it is. 

 

They don't say anything after they arrive home. Levi shuts and locks the door to their apartment. Erwin hangs their jackets on the hooks. He looks at the shorter man, who nods. 

 

They know their goddess needs caring for. In a combined effort, they strip themselves and then her, article by article, until there are three nude bodies crawling under the covers of their bed. Erwin leans against the headboard and pulls Mikasa against him, large hands on her delicate ribs, until her back is nestled into his bosom. Levi slithers up between her legs, rubbing circles on her collarbones, and kisses the hollow at the base of her throat. 

 

“You're so beautiful,” he purrs, looking at up her beneath black bangs and eyelashes. Mikasa closes her eyes, letting her head tilt back to surrender her neck to him. Levi takes the left side, hovering his body over hers. 

 

Erwin kisses her throat on the right side, squeezing her ribs before splaying his fingers over the ridges. Mikasa gasps gently, arching her back and pushing her hips up. 

 

“I'm so glad you came into our lives,” Erwin whispers, moving his tongue around on her skin, working up the blood. 

 

“I'd never give you up,” Levi agreed, rising to claim her mouth, still mindful to keep his body barely against hers. Mikasa knots her fingers behind Levi’s head, letting her legs fall apart around him as she takes him in. Erwin grips the insides of her thighs, massaging the muscle, feeling her stifled reflex to jerk away. She juts her sex towards Levi, and Erwin seizes the opportunity to take a palm full of the delicate skin at her apex. 

 

She bucks violently, a curse littering her lips. Levi pulls her back in, sucking on her bottom lip. “You're the best thing that happened to us.”

 

“You complete our family,” Erwin praises, smoothing his hands up her sides before crossing them over her belly in an embrace. “Thank you for being brave and accepting us as your husbands.”

 

Mikasa falls back into his grasp, pulling Levi’s hair to detach their mouths. Erwin watches them rapidly trade off repeated, open-eyed kisses-- Mikasa’s way of conveying her thanks. She's not good at vocalizing her appreciation when they give her comfort, but they've learned the language of her kisses. 

 

“Erwin,” she says, turning her head up to press her open mouth against his jaw. A kiss asking for a desire to be granted. “I want you to fuck me while Levi fucks you.”

 


	22. hard life/ass kicking

“Ackerman, Mikasa.”

 

The cadet steps forward, and Captain Levi walks down the row of soldiers until he stands before her. She stares down at him with blank eyes, an emptiness that makes him shiver internally. 

 

“Care to explain why you lied about having a child on your enlistment?”

 

The wall of recruits tense collectively, like they have a piece of information they're apprehensive for him to uncover. 

 

“I did not lie,” the girl says plainly. 

 

“Do you have a brat or not?”

 

“I did. The… child... is deceased.”

 

Levi scoffs, looking her over head to toe. “How are you supposed to keep your comrades alive if you're such a shit mother that--”

 

There's a crack, and his world is spinning so riotously that he doesn't comprehend that she is slamming his head into the rough cobblestones of the courtyard until someone puts their boot into the nape of her neck. 

 

Erwin gives her a firm reprimand in his office an hour later, while Levi watches with a steak pressed to his temple. The commander doesn't dock her wages or place her on probation, so Levi knows she must be some fucking special snowflake to get off with extra chores. 

 

Mikasa Ackerman gives a tight and proper salute when she leaves. 

 

“You're not fucking the new cadets again, are you?” Levi accuses of Erwin’s softness on Mikasa. 

 

“I'm sure you will understand her actions. I'm sorry that I didn't warn you.”

 

“Warn me? Shit, you should have muzzled her and tossed her out of the corps,” Levi says. His tone is too passive to suggest seriousness. But his ego is stinging from taking a beat down from a sixteen-year-old. Every time he moves, it feels like his brain rattles around his skull. 

 

“Mikasa Ackerman comes from The Underground District, like you, and--”

 

“Doesn't mean she is excused from having manners.”

 

Erwin pauses at Levi’s interruption then continues, “The brothel she was sold to preserved her, and then auctioned her off when she turned twelve. The merchant that purchased her raped her repeatedly, and she quickly became pregnant.”

 

Levi’s gut twists uncomfortably, and he can already tell he doesn't want to hear the end of this. Now he understands why her fellows had tensed when he came along. 

 

“She carried the child to term, but her merchant owner assaulted her shortly before she gave birth, and her child was stillborn. Naturally, Mikasa slit the man’s throat and burned down his house with his wife and children inside. She chose the Survey Corps over being deported back to The Underground.” Erwin gives Levi a moment to let it sink in how much of an asshole he’d sounded like. 

 

“She thought I was mocking her?”

  
“I had discreetly informed the other squad leaders the night you were in Stohess. I was going to tell you tonight.” Erwin reaches for Levi, drawing the smaller man into his lap. “Your injury is my fault. Let me take care of you.”


	23. hot for teacher/age reverse

Levi feels a tightness in his gut every afternoon for the entire last class of the day. Every time she looks at him, he feels his infatuation with Ms. Ackerman deepening. Every glance, every call of his name, he interprets and exaggerates as a reciprocation. 

 

Farlan often knocks his shoulder for it, but Levi’s got it bad. 

 

He daydreams of the days she is on detention duty. It'll be just the two of them, in the advisement room, for sixty minutes. In his inexperienced adolescent mind, he comes up with the most creative, albeit impractical or downright impossible, activities. It runs along the lines of those sexy cougar teacher pornos he's garnered a shameless fondness for. 

 

She'll keep him after school under some pretense or another and ensure it's  just them. 

 

“My, Levi, why were you such a bad boy today?” He imagines her purring, shrugging off that maroon sweater. She'll unbutton her blouse but leave it on, breasts suddenly on display, and she'll hike up her skirt and come closer and they'll fuck on her desk. 

  
Levi thinks of this in the back of the classroom, his erection safe from prying eyes. He's not paying attention but he knows Hanji will be so enthused that he can garner what he needs from her. 


	24. prompt: make her smile, tattoo au

Eren starts to take his lunch break with the pretty blonde girl named Annie, and Mikasa stops coming around. Levi had hoped they'd gotten to the point where she came to see him, but her motivations were now obvious. He shouldn't be crushing on someone like her anyway: lace and pastels, delicate gold jewelry, an awfully taste in catchy pop music, and most of all, she loved high heels that made her tower over him. Levi didn't think, at first, that he would find himself attracted to the opposite of all his past lovers, but after he didn't see Mikasa for two weeks, he realized the extent of his feelings about her. 

 

“Text your sister,” Levi said after Eren finished cleaning his tools. “Tell her I want to talk to her.”

 

“Yeah, no offense, but I don't think she's in the mood,” Eren said, repositioning the client chair upright. 

 

“Why not?” Levi tried to keep the interest from his tone. 

 

“Uh… why don't you ask her yourself?”

 

“I don't have her number, jackass, or else I wouldn't be asking you to text her.” Levi wondered if Eren was that dim or if his thoughts were elsewhere. Probably elsewhere. He was probably meeting his girlfriend in a few minutes. 

 

“Here.” Eren pulled his phone from his back pocket and fiddled on it for a moment. Then, he held it out to Levi. “Call her.”

 

At seeing Mikasa as the most recent missed call, Levi scrolled through briefly, igniting a spark of angry protectiveness because her name was always highlighted red where it sat in the call log. Eren hadn't been answering her calls for weeks. 

 

It rang once and a half when Mikasa answered with a breathy, yet happy-sounding, “Hey….”

 

“Not who you think,” Levi said.

 

“Oh.” Her voice instantly hardened in that syllable. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I told your brother to text you and he told me to call you. I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Why?”

 

_ I miss you. “ _ See if you're okay.”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“Come over anyway, after we close. The diner next door does half-price after midnight.” Levi hadn't planned on indirectly asking her on a date, but once it fell from his mouth, he didn't regret it. 

 

Mikasa was still on the other end for a long time. “Alright, I guess.”

 

“Good.” Levi hung-up, and then handed the phone back to its owner. 

 

Eren raised one pierced eyebrow. “What she say?”

 

“Why don't you call her yourself and ask? You should stop ignoring her.”

 

“I don't ignore her!” Eren replied defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“I'm not your life coach,” Levi surrendered, mimicking Eren’s position. He knew an argument with the boy would only go around in circles. “I'm just here to teach you not to leave permanent fuck-ups on people's skin.”  _ And their hearts.  _

 

Mikasa did show up, as Eren counted the till, and Levi swooped in to occupy her before she could attempt to gather her brother’s attention. That would only end badly. 

 

“Sit,” he instructed, directing her to one of the waiting area chairs. She did, in one of the twin armchairs, and Levi sat in the other. There was a skull lamp on the table between them, and seeing it next to Mikasa’s powdery-coloured  chevron dress reminded him how different she was from his usual infatuations. 

 

“How's your shoulder feeling?”

 

She rolled it. “It's fine.”

 

“Eren said you'd be in a bad mood.”

 

Mikasa glanced up at Eren, but he was exaggerating his involvement with counting money, so she turned back to Levi and said, “I'm not in a bad mood.”

 

“Do you smoke?” He said abruptly. It was clear that Mikasa wasn’t going to open up with her brother in earshot. She didn’t answer, but when he stood and beaconed her with a wave, she followed. They made their way through the building and out the backdoor, into the narrow alley, where Levi had a matching trio of lawn chairs set up. They sat with the empty one between them.

 

“I got fired,” she said, taking the offered cigarette from Levi’s extended case. She pulled a classy lighter from her pocket and lit it, inhaling and then pushing out a cloud of smoke. Levi followed suit.

 

“You going to say why?” he asked, his cigarette held between ring and pinky finger, and put it to his mouth for another drag.

 

“Turned down a sexual proposition from my manager.” She held hers like a marijuana smoker, pinched between index finger and thumb, and he briefly wondered if that were her drug of choice. 

 

He asked, “Haven’t you already made it around the kitchen crew?”

 

Mikasa shrugged, blowing out a perfect oval of smoke. “I’m a slut, but I’m not easy.”

 

“You really think you’re a slut?” Levi teased. She’d told him her number when he tattooed her shoulder, and it was laughable, cute even. “Eleven dicks does not a slut make.”

 

“I’m a slut,” she said simply, like pointing out the weather. “Say something nice to me: I’ll let you fuck me in the back of your car.”

 

Levi’s throat tightened. “Too bad I have a bike.”

 

Mikasa coughed out a weak laugh, an even weaker smile. “I’ll blow you, then. Aren’t you buying me dinner anyway?”

 

“Keyword there, ‘buying’, not exchanging goods for services.” Levi rose, squished the cigarette under his boot, his quick fix of nicotine rushing through his blood. “But next time I ask you to come over, I’ll remember to drive my car and butter you up.”

  
She snickered and punched his shoulder. 


	25. hs senior/college student prompt

Only losers forego the swarms of girls on campus and prowl the high school up the road for a piece of ass. He knew it. Everybody knew it. The same guys sneaking underage girls into the dorms are the ones withdrawing halfway through the semester, or failing to return the next fall. 

 

It's only Murphy’s Law that Levi’s crush would fall into that category. Mikasa, who attended his Greek Lit class every Tuesday at four in the afternoon, was a high school senior enrolled in the dual credit program. Of course he learned that the hard way, by asking her if she wanted to attend his study group and get dinner after. 

 

Nanaba teased him endlessly about it. Every day for a week, when he showed up in the library, she would inquire why his love interest wasn't with him. Eventually, Hanji remind Nanaba that she was a freshmen dating a certain graduate student, and the teasing subsided. 

 

Levi endured a year of it, trying not to grow any more attached to Mikasa. It wasn't hard to avoid her. She only shared one class with him, although she shared her other three with his best mate, Erwin. The pragmatic blonde wasn't necessarily spying for Levi, but he was feeding Levi information. 

 

Mikasa had a father in Germany who she spent summer and winter breaks with since she was nine. Her mother was a divorcee, working up the corporate ladder, rarely home, and pushing her daughter into law school. Mikasa had applied to several big name schools for her secondary education, and for whatever God-forsaken reason, had decided that their local university was the place for her. 

 

She liked French desserts and bubble tea, she didn't eat chicken, as Erwin quoted, “‘Any animal carcass you have to be that careful around probably shouldn't be eaten at all.’” She spoke English, German, and broken Japanese. She was anticipated to be valedictorian. Every thing that Erwin told him, Levi found endearing in a way he couldn't shake. 

  
But there was no way in hell Levi was going to stoop so low as to pursue her. Not yet. 


	26. college prof + sophomore

Monday morning always find two Ackermans hunched over neat, little stacks of ungraded papers. It's not his favourite. 

 

Levi really likes to spend his Wednesday mornings with a wooden yardstick in his hand and Mikasa bent over his desk. 

 

He enjoys going home on Friday afternoon with her in the passenger seat, leaning over and taking his cock down the back of her throat. 

 

A weekend with her tangled in his sheets, performing perverted acts, is the cherry on top before they're back at Monday. 

 

Levi had picked her out of the university sophomore class, his interest piqued by that kindred surname. Mikasa had picked him out of the university staff for a lover, her desire to become a woman burning. He was freshly certified, slightly less than a decade older than her, and more than willing. 

 

“You fucked a high school teacher, didn't you?” Levi had accused, taken back by her bluntness. 

 

“I haven't fucked  _ anybody _ ,” she’d snapped, skin flaming from her neck upwards. 

 

So he initiated, but he always gave her the reigns as a way of balancing out the power dynamic. Taking charge over him came natural to her, and under his instruction, she blossomed from a timid virgin to a predator. 

 

She devoured him whole, whether she rode him like she was breaking a mustang, or she presented to him on her hands and knees. He could bruise the insides her of thighs with his teeth and drink from her until she ran dry, and still she would look at him like it was never enough. 

  
This girl would nimble him away until he was a pile of bones and he wouldn't raise his voice to stop her. 


	27. k-lionheart prompt

Trying to date after thirty was difficult. To make it harder, any decent man worth more than a single night out was in that sappy stage of life: ready to settle down, take a wife, and immediately impregnate her. Ugh. Mikasa Ackerman was willing to find a partner for the rest of her life, but unwilling to bear children. Eternal servitude was not on her list of desires, meaning she smashed each man’s illusion of turning her into their own personal homemaker and child-raiser. She’d worked too damn hard to receive her education and get where she was in the business world. 

 

So when she met Levi Ackerman online, and he repeatedly told her not to inquire on his employment, she heeded his request. Levi-- who was perfection in every way: looking for companionship, for a partner with their own priorities, did not want children. His income matched her own, putting them on equal footing. Perfect. And for that, she wouldn’t let his mysterious cashflow bother her.

 

Oh, and he was down to Earth, not trying to impress and woo her with money right off the bat. Mikasa opened her front door to him standing there in a t-shirt and jeans, with a neat-- and, yes, new-- Subaru parked on the street in front of her house. He offered what passed as a polite smile and waited patiently as she slipped out and locked her door. 

 

“You look less intimidating without the suit,” he said as he opened the passenger side car door for her, referring to the ten minute coffee “date” over a week ago.

 

“Thanks,” she said. He wasn’t one for eloquent speech but she knew he was giving her a sincere compliment. The interior of his car was clean, complete with vacuum trails in the plush fabric of the seat cover and the floormat. 

 

Levi climbed in, shut his door, and twisted his key in the ignition. “Where to?”

 

“Roll Out,” she answered, skipping the coy ‘I can't make decisions and i need a big man like you to do it for me’ act. 

 

He took them to that rotating sushi bar downtown. His perfectness continued to multiply through the night. Levi was like a reflection of herself in all the right places, and complementary in others. They even shared a similar end goal: living modestly now to prepare for a long and lush retirement. 

 

But that perfection’s façade chipped every time he acknowledged, whoever subtly, a wave or a smile from another woman. Mikasa didn't think he was exceedingly good-looking, and not to mention his height was seriously lacking. So why in the fuck were so many women staring at him?

 

Don't be jealous, she reminded herself. That's psycho teenage girlfriend shit. Oh god, what if he's a drug dealer? Or a pimp? Is that why he won't tell me what he does for a living?

 

Mikasa told herself that she wasn't jealous-- she didn't even know him well enough to be jealous. But somehow, as he dropped her off, she found herself blurting out, “Who were all those women?”

 

At least Levi owned up to it like a man. He didn't dodge the question or shimmy out of it like a greased lizard. “I know them, through work. And you agreed not to ask me about that.”

 

Mikasa bristled at his patronizing tone when he reminded her of their strange agreement. “Okay, Levi, I'm sure you're not a total creep, but you're being a creep about this. And I don't date creeps.”

 

“Fine,” he ground out between teeth. He quarter-turned from her, his chin tucked when he admitted, “I'm a gynecologist.”

 

“Why didn't you just tell me that?”

 

Levi cut his eyes at her. “Do you know how many dates end up with me between a woman's legs  _ not having sex?” _

 

“You could always just say ‘no’ instead of being so shady,” Mikasa replied. “Although…. Would you mind looking at something for me?” When his face scrunched up in displeasure, she knocked his shoulder and said, “Sorry! I couldn't resist a bad joke.”

 


	28. watersports prompt

“Come on, shrimp, you don’t need floaties, do ya?!” Kenny had said, picking his nephew up by his underarms and chucking him into the lake unexpectedly. 

 

Levi popped up like a buoy immediately, angry as a dowsed cat, and began to paddle back to the pontoon. He was scared of the deep water, yes, but he couldn’t let that show right now. Mikasa was sitting on the edge of the boat, her toes dipped timidly into the murky water, watching him from behind her can of soda. She was even more afraid of the lake than he was, and as her big brother, it was his job to make her less afraid, because their uncle sure as hell wasn’t going to.

 

“You fucker,” Levi spat as he pulled himself up to sit beside Mikasa. He shook his head, then tilted it to one side to empty his ear of water. “Mom told you to be nice!”

 

“I am bein’ nice!” Kenny kicked him back into the water, and this time, Levi decided not to climb out. He crossed his arms on the deck, still halfway submerged, and stared the taller man down. He wanted to stay close to Mikasa, incase Kenny pulled the same cruel trick on her. She knew how to swim, sure, but she never left the wading section at the community pool without a fit, and Levi knew being forced into the lake would traumatize her. 

 

“ _ You’re going to scare her _ ,” the sixteen-year-old hissed. 

 

“I’m not scared!” Mikasa piped up, turning to look at their uncle. Kenny grinned, stooping down to ruffle her hair like he had done to Levi when Levi was her age. Figures he would be sweet on her like that-- Kenny was always talking about how much Mikasa was like Kuchel, all except for the slant of her eyes that she'd gotten from their father. 

 

“At least  _ someone’s _ got that Ackerman courage! That’s my girl!” 

 

Levi scoffed, and the soon-to-be kindergartener looked to him then. He smiled at her reassuringly, and she smiled back, putting her soda can to the side and reaching her arms out to him. Levi slid back into the water and then grabbed her waist with both hands, bringing her into the lake with him. Quietly, only to betray her true feelings to her brother, she whimpered, and her nails dug into his shoulder. He didn’t wince though.

 

“See?” Mikasa’s voice shook as she addressed her uncle. “I'm brave!”

 

Kenny saw through her display but grinned anyway. He sat down on the deck, resting an arm over his bent knee, and slid one of the towable  inner tubes off the deck of his pontoon and into the water. “Why don't I pull y'all back to shore?”

 

Levi swatted the tube as it drifted past where he was treading water with Mikasa wrapped tight around him. “Why the rush, uncle? Don’t need floaties, do you?”

 

The man scoffed, taking his hat off to smooth his hair back. “You may be the man of the house while your daddy’s all locked up, but you don’t run shit here. Mikasa, you wanna help me steer this thing?”

 

She nodded, and Levi swam her up to the deck and deposited her next to Kenny, who grabbed a towel from the basket behind him and wrapped it around her. Levi turned and went out to the inner tube, and after he successfully climbed into it, he saw that his uncle had taken Mikasa in his lap in the captain’s chair and was pointing out the controls. Her excited voice carried over the water to him, making his lips curl up in the corner. 

 

Levi sighed. If Mikasa was enjoying being around Kenny this much, he supposed he could bite his tongue and make nice. 

 


	29. toys + kink prompt

The clamps hurt as much as they feel good. Mikasa sighs, floating the heady mix of pain and pleasure like a cadaver in water. She's strung up, clamps each connected by a delicate chain, and the littlest shift elicits a pull. 

 

Levi watches her like that until her limbs start to shake from exhaustion. The pinch comes off her left breast and she sighs delightfully before the rush of blood has her grimacing. Levi pulls and twists the nipple between his fingers, before he lowers his mouth to it and latches on.

 

She weaned a month ago, and he remembers the day because he bought three heads of cabbage and watched her stuff chilled leaves into her sport bra. The first three days were the worst but the relief of reabsorption came swiftly. 

 

Ask him a month ago if he ever thought he would enjoy suckling, and he would have scoffed.  _ He’s not some pants-shitting baby. _ But any skeptic can be converted.

 

Levi takes a long suck from her left breast. Mikasa throws her head back and her shoulders bunch up. He peeks from under his eyelashes to see that her movement has several clamps tugging on her skin, but she’s too focused on where he’s taking her milk to care. He swallows that sip and then turns his attention to her right breast, repeating the actions.

  
Only a small amount of the overly sweet liquid can be suckled to avoid restarting her production, and he’s diligent. She won’t want to endure engorgement all over again just because he couldn’t control himself. After he’s had his share, he unhooks her reddened skin and sets the contraptions aside. 


	30. canon verse death

“I'm going into death alone, aren't I?”

 

Levi's wrapping the second tourniquet as tight as he can, which for him is pretty damn tight, but that blasted wound is still bleeding. She's got a gash the size of his hand biting her inner thigh, and the main artery there is emptying all of her lifeblood into the grass. She's going to fucking die if he can't get it to fucking stop-- goddammit! 

 

“Levi….”

 

“Shut up, Mikasa, you're not going alone!” He's blinking back tears as the tourniquet fills with red and he rips off a strip of his cape to try and ebb it. Why aren't they working? He wants to scream in frustration because his best soldier is slipping away and he's useless. 

 

It's a dream. It has to be. It feels like his arms are so much weaker than they should be. Levi should have her wound sealed and be carting her to the infirmary for surgery. Instead, she's feebly reaching bluing fingers out to him. 

 

“It's okay, Captain, I'm not afraid.” Mikasa’s hand falls back onto her gut weakly, and she's staring up at the sun with wide eyes and wide pupils. “I've missed Eren all these years, and he's been waiting for me.”

  
Her wound finally stops bleeding, but not because of his success. It's stopped because so has her heart, and he freezes. His vision clouds over, and he gasps into the darkness and lets it take him under. 


	31. tattoo au, smiles

The first time Levi’s apprentice’s sister walks in, he knows he's gonna have to mark her skin. The Los Angeles summer is merciless this year and she is dressed the part: daisy dukes, lacy transparent crop top, and wide brim sun hat. 

 

She wanders back to where Eren is perched over a newly legal-age girl who wants to get a tattoo to prove to her parents that's she's an adult. He doesn't look up at Mikasa. “Levi, man, would you mind?”

 

Levi meets Mikasa in the lobby. Eren had talked her up like some kind of thug, but she doesn't look that threatening to him. Not a tattoo or stray piercing in sight. “What do you need?”

 

“I brought Eren’s dinner.” Mikasa doesn't make any move to offer it to him. 

 

“Tch, that kid survives on cigarettes and angry tension.” Speaking of cigarettes, it sounds like a good idea to him, but he can't step away from that brat too long or Levi will be responsible for a botched tattoo. “Can I have it?”

 

She unwillingly surrenders the brown paper bag, then leaves with a single wistful glance at Eren. 

 

Mikasa shows up every night for the rest of the week, but Eren always sends Levi out to intercede. When asked why, Eren shrugged. 

 

Levi slowly chips away at her façade, until he thinks he can offer her something irresistible. It takes a whole night and a dozen drafts until he finds it adequate. 

 

He shows it to her on a whim, and she accepts his offer to put it on her shoulder, free of charge. 

 

“Your brother’s not half bad, but I want him to watch a real master at work.”

 

“Doesn't he already?”

 

Levi snorts. “He’ll pay more attention if I'm etching permanent lines on his sister.”

 

They both get what they want. Levi gets Mikasa stretched before him with the needle of his tattoo gun in her skin, and Mikasa gets Eren’s attention for the first time in weeks. 

 

Levi gives her the hand mirror when she's done, and she looks into it over her shoulder to see the reflection of her new body art in the wall mirror. He's watching her anxiously. 

 

“I love it,” she whispers, and Levi sees her lips pull up in the first smile he's witnessed ever. Seeing it makes him think that he should cause it to happen more. “I love it. Thank you.”


	32. neck attack, inspired by vii's art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://justvii.tumblr.com/post/144212601227/thanks-for-your-contributions-everybody-w-you

“These need to be replaced, too.” Mikasa used the edge of the hammer to peel back a section of baseboards. With her free hand, she wiped at the perspiration collecting on her forehead for the thousandth time. It was the hottest summer on record. The humidity was through the roof. And she had decided to spend the three months renovating her new purchase: her parents’ abandoned home. 

 

“Have you measured for the length we need yet?” Levi asked from the other room. 

 

“I have the room dimensions,” she said, taking the moment to pause. She lifted the damp hair off the back of her neck, exposing the skin to the stagnant, hot air. All the windows were open but there was not a breeze for miles, and Mikasa was almost certain she would melt. 

 

Something heavy landed with a worrisome thus on the floor, and before she could turn to see the cause, Levi was upon her, snaking his hand around the cup the vulnerable underside of her jaw. He pulled in a mouth full of the skin along the back of her neck, then trailed his tongue up to her hairline. 

 

“Levi!” She gasped when his free hand slid down her jeans, palming roughly. Involuntary shivers flew through her overheated body, joined by instinctive carnal movements spelling out her surrender. 

 

They tumbled forward in a huddle, Levi covering her body completely. He worked at her with his hand, eliciting soft sounds of pleasure, and kept his mouth latched firmly on her nape. She'll be bruised there, she just knew it. Both his hands came together on her hips, tugging at her shorts until they were bunched at her knees, and then he sheathed himself inside of her. 

 

Instead of replacing baseboards, they took a break the kitchen. 

 


	33. game of thrones crossover for oliviamika

“I have not had my blood yet,” she blurted, naked on his bed as he approached her. Levi stopped in his tracks, looking her up and down. 

 

“Mikasa,” he drawled, coming a step closer. “How old are you, really?”

 

“Seventeen, m’lord.” Mikasa dropped her head in embarrassment. 

 

“M’love,” he corrected. 

 

“M’love,” she whispered, peeking at him through her silky strands. 

 

“So, how is it that your red flower has not bloomed?” He brushed his hand over her hair, running it down to her chin, which he tipped up. “Your mother assured me that you were a woman ready to be married and bare sons.”

 

“Forgive me, m’love, but my mother knew that this was an opportunity she could not relinquish no matter the price.” Mikasa met his eyes briefly and looked back down to her lap. “Otherwise, she would have to sell me to the pleasure house to pay off the family’s debts.”

 

“Well of course.” Levi sat beside her, wrapping both of his arms around her and drawing her onto his knee. He was born a lord and she was a lowborn tailor’s daughter. This was a match frowned upon by high society, but her foreign beauty captivated him, and her headstrong nature won his heart.  

 

“Please, m’lord, have mercy--”

 

“Shh,” he cooed, tightening his arms. “A mother willing to die to save her daughter from becoming a whore is a devoted mother. She will meet no harm for this.”

 

“Thank you,” Mikasa breathed, meeting his gaze with tears in her eyes. 

 

“Get in the bed, on the sheets,” he instructed suddenly, went to his clothing on the writing desk and pulled out a dagger. “We still have expectations on us.”

 

Mikasa eyed the knife, unafraid, and did as she was told. 

 

“A maiden your age won't bleed the first time she lays with a man.” Levi crawled toward her supine form. 

 

“M’lord--!”

 

“I have no doubts of your virtue, Mikasa,” he assured her, settling with his head between her thighs. “That little piece of flesh wears away the older you get, my love. The stigma of bloody virgins comes from perverse old men making wives of twelve-year-olds, or fucking a girl roughly before she's ready.”

 

“‘Ready’?” 

 

“My little lamb, I will show you pleasure that will have the fluids of lust dripping down your legs.” Levi nipped the pale skin above her delicate pubic hair. “After you've bled. But for now…. This will feel good, but don't move.”

 

“Yes, m’lord.”

 

_ “M’love.” _

 

“Yes, m’love.”

 

Levi brushed over her sacred lips, parting them with two splayed fingers. He saw the evidence of her maidenhead there, unscathed, and pulled at it. The membrane stretched with him, and above him, Mikasa sighed deeply and twitched. He took his dagger and lined it up with the membrane. “Don't move.”

 

He pierced it, withdrawing his knife quickly before he harmed his bride. Taking a fistful of the fine, white sheets, he pressed it to her opening, soaking up the scant amount of blood. It would not be enough to convince the other nobles of her virginity, and the stakes were high. He made a quick pierce to her thigh, done by the time she yelped, and soaked up the red liquid there. 

 

“This will stop their rumors,” he informed her, wiping at her to collect every drop. “Those vultures will look for any reason to dishonor you. These may be the bloodiest sheets King’s Landing has seen yet.” 

 

“Levi,” she murmured, sitting up. “Are you sure you can't bed me?”

 

“Tch, you know it's bad taste to put your seed in a girl before she has her blood.” Levi rose and claimed her lips, blindly brushing his fingers over sex. “But, little lamb, there are other ways to satisfy you.”

 

He dropped down, pushing her thighs up and apart, and sank his tongue into the tinder fruit of her womanhood. She bucked, letting out a breathy moan, quivering. He lapped at her slowly, tasting the metallic tang from the cut he made. When her fingers reached for his hair, he grabbed them and pushed them further into his hair, giving her permission. As he licked her thoroughly, she pulled, stifling her moans. Once he came up for air, he told her, “Let me hear you.”

 

“It's humiliating!”

 

“Then bare the humility, and let me hear you.” Levi closed his teeth of her pleasure bud, delighted at the throaty chirp that escaped her. A few more nips there had her trembling, tensing all over. In her moment of ecstasy, his name rushed out, her fingers pulled at his hair. 

 

“How was that, little lamb?”

  
She moaned in the resemblance of his name. 


	34. jealous levi/coworkers

Night was a peaceful symphony. In the summer heat outside, crickets and other insects chirped. The breeze rustled the curtains in her open window, and the sound of the trains on the rail splayed the metronome. The accompanying cacophony: struck skin followed by throaty moans. All beautiful sounds, indeed. 

 

Levi had the cat o'nine in his sweaty palms. He gave it a tight swing, satisfied in the way she pulled at her restraints, arching her back off the bed like it burned her. With his other hand, he pulled the gag out of her mouth. She immediately gasped at the loss, working her tongue to moistening it again. 

 

“Let's try this again,” he drawled, as if bored with the experience. “This ‘Jean’, he asked you to lunch?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you went.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But,” he drew his speech out even slower, as if he couldn't comprehend her answers, “you didn't tell him you're already a slut for the me?”

 

“I didn't think it was important.”

 

“Oh, Mikasa.” Levi speared his fingers through her hair, ripping through the knots. “Am I not important anymore?”

 

He didn't give her the opportunity to answer, instead stuffing the gag back into her mouth and threading his fingers through the whip. He gave a light swing-- or, at least, light for him-- against her inner thigh, relishing the squeal from behind the gag. 

 

“Am I important?” 

 

She nodded fervently. 

 

“Will you turn him down next time?”

 

Again, a nod. 


	35. 4x 100 word drabbles

29\. Rice Ball

 

“I swear to God above,” Levi snarls and pinches her cheeks, forcing her mouth open. 

 

She whines, pushing away, weak. Too weak. Her sternum looks like a birdcage. 

 

It doesn't take much to force her. He stuffs the rice into her mouth, forcing her to chew, to swallow. Again. Again. 

 

“My stomach hurts, Levi, please, stop.”

 

Half a rice ball is still in his hands, but at least the other half sits in her belly. 

 

For now. She’ll bend herself over the toilet first chance she gets to rid herself of it. 

  
“You're doing better, Mikasa. I'm proud.” A lie.

 

;;;

 

51\. Complacent

 

Levi finds her hairs everywhere. 

He remembers all the times he's told Mikasa to be mindful where she shed, as if she had control of it. He chuckles softly to himself. 

They're fine, dark, and they glisten in the light as he stares at them in his palm. His own hair has gone silver all over now. These can only be hers.

It doesn't matter how often he washes the sheets. They're there. Either that, or he really is rapidly falling insane. 

But he can't bring himself to throw them out. He sets them beside her urn on the mantle.

 

;;;

 

75\. Friction 

 

He would stay with his head nestled between her thighs for hours if not for the way she pushes him off, the spike of her stiletto threatening to crush his windpipe. He's a sick fuck and he likes that-- likes to grind against her feet while she gives her attention to anything but him. Sometimes he cums quickly and quietly like a good boy. Other times he whines for her attention. She gives it to him for a price-- usually whatever few scraps of pride he's saving for rainy days. But if she's acknowledging him, he doesn't care what she takes.

 

;;;

 

97\. Play

 

He's gonna go insane scrubbing the wall of his blood but it's so alluring right now. Eyes heavy and mesmerized, he watches her tickle his thigh with the point before delicately rubbing the contraband blade and slicing. He's covered in these little lacerations where she feels fancy. 

She swirls a finger in the bloom and adds to her masterpiece. Parts of it are browning, and the vibrant red sticks out. A roughly crooked heart shape, encasing two letters. L + M. Let's paint our love in our blood, they decided, when the anti-depressants wore off. 

  
The nurse will be around soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can also be found submitted to rivamika-drabbles @ tumblr


	36. 10. Fly (100 word Drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along, everyone! I think this a good one to wrap up this edition of drabbles on. Looking back and watching my style evolve is pretty wild....

Watching slowly encroaching death is like watching a victim in a noose holding the rope as they hang. Some manage to pull themselves back to safety. Others have family who pile beneath their feet and lift them. Most die with hands holding the noose tightly, aching for safety. Most die, with their feet slipping on the surface that is salvation.

He is bleeding out.

She is the noose tight around his neck and the serum is his salvation, wrenched from under him and sending him to death. There's no one left to raise him and no way to raise himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writings will be posted individually from now on.


End file.
